Klaus' Daughter
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Rose Hathaway thought her life was perfect. She was going to be the guardian of her best friend Lissa. She was getting somewhere with the love of her life, Dimitri. That was until her eighteen birthday, when her parents decided to tell her that she was adopted. How will Rose handle being adopted? Will she want to know her birthday parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Klaus daughter **

**Summary: Rose Hathaway thought her life was perfect. She was going to be the guardian of her best friend Lissa. She was getting somewhere with the love of her life, Dimitri. That was until her eighteen birthday, when her parents decided to tell her that she was adopted. How will Rose handle being adopted? Will she want to know her birthday parents? What will happen when Tasha becomes a problem?**

**This is a crossover between vampire academy and the originals. **

**Parings: Rose/Dimitri, Lissa/Christian, Haley/Elijah, Klaus/?.**

**Author's note: I will try to update all of my stories within the next two weeks. This story has been on my laptop for the longest time. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Rose's point of view **

I knew that Lissa was planning something for my birthday this upcoming weekend. I knew that we all were going to be spending the weekend in New Orleans, since Lissa let it slipped from her thoughts. She didn't know that I knew where she was planning on taking me.

"Rose," said Lissa, as she walked into my room. She had a frown on her face. I tried to look inside of her mind, but she was me from the blocking the bond. Her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun. Her green eyes held a lot of concern, at that point I knew that she had to tell me something important.

"Lissa, what's wrong? Do I need to kick sparky ass?" I asked her, with a smile on my face.

She rolled her eyes knowing that I was just joking around. She knew that I wouldn't kick his but since they were practically the perfect couple. "No, Christian is fine. I need to tell you who I ran into before I came up here. Besides, you know I don't want or need you to kick his but."

"Who?" I asked her, with a frown on my face. She wouldn't be frowning if it was someone that I want to see.

Lissa took a deep breath and said, "I just got back from seeing Christian, when I ran into your mom, Tasha, and a middle aged Moroi man; wearing a suit and a scarf. I saw them walking towards the headmistress office. Your mom looked like she was upset but she was trying to be hide her emotions."

"Oh," I told her as I sat down on my bed. Why the hell would my mom be at my school? She didn't tell me that she was coming. I thought she had changed since the incident that happened in Spokane three months ago. I guess that it will take a while for her to actually change. Why would she be walking with Tasha. I hope that she doesn't become Tasha's guardian. "But why was Tasha with them?"

"I have absolutely no idea why she was with them," said Lissa, as she sat down on the bed right next to me. She placed her hand on my own, silently supporting me. "Maybe she wasn't with them. Maybe she needed to go to the office for something pertaining to Christian. Or she might be here to see how we are doing."

"True," I told her. Hopefully, that is why she was there and not with my parents. I just wish that she wasn't hanging around the school, near Dimitri. I scrunched up my nose, "I just don't get why she has to be here the weekend of my birthday."

Lissa smirked, "Is the great Rose Hathaway afraid that Tasha will sink her claws into Dimitri?"

"No," I said glaring at her. She raised her blond eyebrow in disbelief. "Fine you are right. I'm afraid that she is somehow going to sink her claws into Dimitri. I just don't want him to up and leave me since she is the one that can give him kids and I can't."

"Rose," said Lissa. "I don't think that you need to worry. I know that Dimitri loves you and you love him. I don't think that he will leave you for Tasha."

"I know," I said, sighing. "I guess I will always be afraid that one day he will just up and leave me. I'm afraid that one day I would not be good enough for him and that scares me, a lot."

"Well try to look at it in a different way," said Lissa, as she grabbed both of my hands. "Why don't you just try to enjoy your birthday weekend and worry about Tasha later. Where you able to finish packing yet?"

"No," I said, huffing. "I have no idea what I should take with me. Did you finish you packing?"

Lissa rolled her jade-green eyes at me, "I have been packed a week before I told you where we were going."

"Well," I said to her. "You are always prepared for everything."

"Not true," said Lissa. "I still didn't wrap your birthday gift."

"Oh," I said, acting shocked. I narrowed my eyes playfully at her. "I guess your not always prepared for everything."

Lissa smiled. "No I'm not. Now, I think it is time to pack some of your clothing."

For the next hour Lissa and I were pulling all different types of clothing out of my closet. We decided to take a lot more clothing then we would need for just one weekend. When we were finished I had three suitcases, the same amount that Lissa had packed along with her.

Lissa's eyes widened as she glanced at her wrist watch. "Rose," she said, as she got off of my bed. "We have less then ten minutes to get to the airplane. We need to go now."

"What about your suitcases?" I asked her.

"Christian and Eddie already brought them to the airport," she told me.

"Alright," I said, grabbing all my luggage. "Let's go then. We don't need to miss the plane."

* * *

**Author's note- The next chapter Rose will learn about her being adopted, and meeting her birth parents.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Klaus daughter**

**Summary: Rose Hathaway thought her life was perfect. She was going to be the guardian of her best friend Lissa. She was getting somewhere with the love of her life, Dimitri. That was until her eighteen birthday, when her parents decided to tell her that she was adopted. How will Rose handle being adopted? Will she want to know her birthday parents? What will happen when Tasha becomes a problem?**

**This is a crossover between vampire academy and the originals. This chapter is just a filler chapter. **

**Parings: Rose/Dimitri, Lissa/Christian, Haley/Elijah, Klaus/?.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Rose point of View**

As soon as I step foot on the plane, a silent groan left my lips. Sitting in the first three seats was my annoying mom, scar face Tasha, and the weird pirate mobster guy that was wearing a black suit with a purple scarf. That must have been the guy that Lissa saw earlier. I wanted to roll my eyes at the guy but reframed from doing so.

I didn't bother saying anything to the three of them as I walked passed them in the aisles. I, then, finally rolled my eyes at them. I sat down on the last seat that the small private jet had to offer. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone. I was pissed off that Tasha was going to be on my birthday trip. Would it become selfish of me to want to drag her by her black hair off the plane?

Lissa was sitting two rows ahead of me with Christian sitting right next to her. She was laughing at something that he said, and I didn't need the bond right now to tell that she was very happy and in love with Christian. I wish that Dimitri and I can be like that one day, where we can share our love out in the open without any negative insults.

There were only two people that knew of Dimitri's and my relationship; Lissa and Adrian. Dimitri thought it would have been better if we told everyone that we were together on the day of my birthday. When Lissa, found out that I was seeing Dimitri she was mad a first for, not being told soon enough, but then she changed her mind and likes the idea of us being together.

"Dimka!" Shouted Tasha, in her squeaky voice. I wish I could just punch her in the face already. But I knew then that I wouldn't be able to go on my birthday trip.

Dimitri was the last one to enter the plane. His brown hair was tied back at the nape of his neck like he unusually does. His bright brown eyes roamed the seats filled with my close friends, and he smiled as his eyes finally landed on me, as his customary half smile made its way onto his face. I could feel the butterflies fluttering inside of my stomach. I'm always affected by his powerful prescience. My train of thought was once again lost when Tasha exclaimed, "Dimka, I saved you a seat right next to me."

I narrowed my eyes at her, thankfully Dimitri was the only one to notice. "No thanks, I already have a seat that was chosen for me. I was planning to get some shut eye before the plane lands."

"But, Dinka," Tasha screeched in her unattractive voice. "I was hoping we could spend some time together before the plane lands. I was going to tell you the good news."

"Sorry, Tasha," said Dimitri, as he shook his head with a neutral smile on his handsome face. "Rain check thou."

Tasha sighed, as she leaned back against the plane's seat. I watched as Dimitri moved past her and down the plane aisle. He took a seat right across from Lissa and Christian. He, then, pulled out a very old and worn a copy of a western novel.

I sigh, as I laid my head against the planes cool window, as I felt my eyes flutter shut.

* * *

**Rebekah's Point of View**

I wish I could say everything in our lives was fine, but I would be lying. I compelled a couple of humans to take care of Hope as seeing she was close to being caught by a couple of vampires. I would have fought back, but they already, somehow, injected me with vervain. My main concern at that time was getting Hope safety away from those vampires, even if I had to give her to two completely unknown humans.

When my family found out they were pissed and at the same time proud of me. They were mad that Hope was somewhere in the world living as a human, but she was completely safe for the time being. They were proud of me that I was able to do some quick thinking by giving Hope away to complete strangers than having her being captured by the group of vampires.

Life was completely boring right now. The witches, vampires, and the werewolves were now living in complete harmony. They have made a counsel for supernatural beings and humans. There were two advocates chose from each section. My brothers and I are the main leaders of these groups. Kol was in charge of the witches section, and any complaints from the witches would go through him. Elijah was in charge of the vampire section, and he took care of all the vampire problems. Klaus and Hayley were co-leaders in charge of the werewolves in the area. And lastly I was in charge of the human section. I made sure that the ones who were in the need to know to protect the humans enough time so none of them would get hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement in intended.**

**Summary: Rose Hathaway thought her life was perfect. She was going to be the guardian of her best friend, Lissa. She was getting somewhere with the love of her life, Dimitri. That was until her eighteen birthday when her parents decided to tell her that she was adopted. How will Rose handle being adopted? What will she want to know her birth parents? What will happen when Tasha becomes a problem?**

**Authors Note: thank you for everyone who has read, followed, favored, and reviewed this story. **

**winxgirl1997- yes Rose is Hope.**

* * *

**Klaus' Daughter**

**Chapter Three**

**Rose point of view**

I really hated that plane ride. I was super pissed off that Tasha was apparently coming with us for my birthday trip. She was using the excuse that she hasn't spent enough time with Christian lately and felt like she was neglecting him. All of the adults, including Alberta, thought that is was a good idea for them not to tell me that she was spending my birthday vacation with us before we got on the plane. I knew all of them thought that I was going to throw a fit, which was exactly what I was going to do now. I was giving the adults the silent treatment, I know it's childish but they really have pissed me off. I hate how they know how I act sometimes, well at least Alberta and Dimitri does. Yes, he even knew that she was going to be coming along. What a traitor.

Anyway, we are here in New Orleans for my birthday weekend. I was surprised that Lissa chose this spot, I thought she would have had at least decided that we should go to Flordia or California to the beaches, or even a tropical island like I always dreamed about. Even though I already knew that we were headed here, I at least would have hoped that Lissa suddenly changed her mind.

Someone knocked on my hotel room door, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Rose," said my mom from the other side of the door. "I know that you're in there. Open up, please. There is something that I think you should know?"

"What?" I asked as I slammed the door open. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at her with anger in my eyes. I was still upset about the black eye that she has given me over winter break. "What is so important that you needed to tell me before we went out for dinner?"

I was mildly surprised when I saw that guy on the plane standing right next to her. What was she doing with him? Why did they need to talk to me before dinner? Why did I have to see them sooner than I needed to? There were so many questions that I wanted to ask her, but I didn't seem to want to know those answers.

My mom and this guy kept looking at each other like neither of them wanted to tell me what was going on. My mom sighed, and shook her red hair. The only thing that we have in common is our brown eyes. We have nothing else in common. Sometimes I always thought that I was adopted, and it still feels that way sometimes.

"Come in," I said sarcastically, as I noticed that they were eyeing up my couch in my hotel room.

They either ignored the sarcasm in my voice or they didn't bother to commented in at all. As soon as that weird guy went into my hotel room, I shut the door and locked it. I didn't know why but I have a bad feeling that something was going to happen right now that I wasn't going to like.

My mom and the guy, I really had to find out his name pretty soon. I couldn't keep calling him the guy in my thoughts. They both sat down on the plush blood red couch while I sat down on the matching chair in front of them.

Raising my eyebrow at them, I asked, "Are we just going to sit here all day and stare at each other or are you going to tell me this big secret?"

"Rose," said my mom with a nervous smile on her face. She took a deep breath before she just blurted out, "You are adopted!"

"What!" I jumped off of the chair and started pacing around the hotel room. I knew it! I knew that there was something going big that she was going to tell me. Know I know why I don't look like her. I shot both of them a glare. "Why the fuck are you just telling me now? Did you really want to ruin my birthday trip? Why the didn't you freaking tell me sooner?"

"Rose," said Janine, as she looked upset. Why should she be upset? "I know that you're upset, but please calm down there is more to the story that you should know."

"Okay," I snapped at her. "Next your going to tell me I'm a purple unicorn princess from NeverNever land. Oh, wait I think I saw Peter Pan down in the lobby when we checked in."

"Rose, this isn't the time for any sarcasm," said the weird guy.

"I think that this is the perfect time for some sarcasm, don't you think? Mr. Whothehellareyou." I said through gritted teeth.

"My name is Abe," said the guy that I now know as Abe. He had an amused expression on his face. "I think that you should settle down so we can tell you how you became adopted in the first place."

"Fine," I snapped as I returned to my chair. I really need to get one of these for my dorm room back at the academy. They were really pretty and super comfortable. "Now, start talking."

"Alright," said Abe. "Although I think Janine should start talking first."

Janine sighed, "Fine after I graduate from St. Peter's in Scotland, I was first assigned to a Moroi family in Houma, Lousiana. A mother and daughter. They were half royal and the Queen at the time wanted them to have protection."

Janine looked over at Abe. He sighed before he started talking, "I graduated two years before Janine, and I took over my family business. One day I was doing business in Houma and I spotted Janine."

"He was charming and still is," she added after she saw is raised an eyebrow. I didn't want to know what that was about. "We went out on some dates. On the last night that I was going to be working for the family that I was currently with, Abe and Sara. Sara was the name of the Moroi Woman. Decided that we and Abe should spend one last night together before I ended up at court and he went back to Russia."

"I decided that we should go somewhere nice," added Abe. "I thought that she would like to go to a restaurant on the edge of New Orleans."

"Are we left the restaurant, we heard someone coming out of the bushes from across the street. She had blond hair and blue eye. She looked like she could have been no more than seventeen or eighteen. Her clothing was ripped, and she had blood on her face. She looked weak and in constant pain. In her arms, she had a baby that was wrapped in a knitted blanket. She came over to us, quicker than our minds could comprehend."

Abe wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled out a box from her hoodie. I was able to tell that it was a jewelry box, like a one that you get right out of a jewelry store. She sighed before she continued talking, "She said, 'She is going to be your daughter now. Her name is Hope Mikealson. She is in grave danger. You're going to be her parents until she turns eighteen, then you will remember this conversation. Once she is eighteen take her to New Orleans and give her this necklace, and tell her the truth. She needs to wear the necklace when she is in New Orleans. It will keep her safe. Leave Louisana tonight.' She then shoved me into your arms gave, gave me the jewelry box and vanished from our sight."

I raised my eyebrow. "It sounds like she used compulsion on both of you."

"Oh she did," said Abe. "But it was stronger than a Moroi or Strigoi's compulsion."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"We don't have the answer to that," said Janine. She looked down at the jewelry box, before handing it to me. "I believe this belongs to you know."

I took the jewelry box from her hands and opened it up. A gasp left my mouth. The chain was solid gold. There was a cursive M pendant with small diamonds. I loved it. It felt like it belonged to me. I carefully ran my fingers over it. I took it out of the box and placed it around my neck.

I looked at both of them. "Is that why my middle name is Hope."

"Yes," said Janine. "She wanted us to treat you like our own daughter. And I always wanted a daughter named Rose."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I was shocked. My real name was Hope Mikealson. Why did it feel like I just entered into a dangerous situation?

* * *

The next chapter will have the Mikealson family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Klaus' daughter **

**Chapter Four**

**Rose's point of View**

"Lissa, I can't believe that I'm adopted," I told her as I threw some of my clothing into the dresser. I needed to find the outfit that I was going to wear tonight. We were all going out to dinner in some small run down type of diner called the Rousseau's. They wanted us to get the feel of New Orleans. Where the hell did I put that black dress? I felt like that I needed to dress to impress Dimitri, even know that we have been dating him for a couple of weeks. With Tasha coming with us, I felt that she was going to be a pest to Dimitri's and mine new relationship. "Seriously, they just had to tell me now that I was adopted now. Especially so close towards my birthday."

"They couldn't help it," said Lissa, as she took my clothing out of the dresser. She had folded them before she placed them back inside. Why couldn't she just leave them how they were? "If they had compulsion placed on them for close to eighteen years, there was no breaking that compulsion. I couldn't even use that type of compulsion like that, and I'm stronger than most Moroi. By the way, your adopted parents said that girl couldn't have been a Strigoi, she was out in broad daylight."

"I know, Liss, I just can't believe that would just spring this on me right now. Why couldn't they tell me the day after my birthday or even before we left St. Vladimir's? I'm sure that they could have fought the compulsion at that time."

"Rose, did you even asked them if they tried to fight the compulsion?"

"No," I said sitting down on the bed. "I just couldn't face that fact that the person who I thought was my mom for years wasn't my mom. I hated her for not being there for me while I was growing up. Now there are a lot of questions that are going through my mind. Did that person who gave me up was my mom? Was she a relative? Did she kidnap me? What about my birth parents? Are they looking for me? Did they care that I was alive? Are they alive? Who are they? Am I a dhampir? Am I something else? I just don't know who I am anymore? It feels like I have just been leaving in a dream and I'm not going to be waking up."

"Rose," said Lissa, as she gave me an awkward hug. "It's okay to be having those thoughts when you first find out that you're adopted. Since were going to be spending some time here in New Orleans, I promise, that I will do everything in my power to find your birth parents. And I don't care who or what you are; even if you're a dhampir or an alien, I still love you. You are my sister. Nothing will change that."

"Thank you, Lissa, I love you too. I'm just very confused right now."

"I know, Rose," said Lissa. She went to bed where my suitcase was opened, and clothing was laying out of it. She picked up a black dress that was hidden on the side of the suitcase. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Is this the dress that you were looking for?"

"Yes," I said to her. "That is the one I'm looking for."

She smirked at me. "Are you trying to impress Dimitri?"

I blushed at her. "Yes, I just feel threatened with Tasha coming on this trip with us that I want to show Dimitri what he's missing out on."

"Rose," said Lissa, groaning. "Dimitri loves you for who you are not for your body. Hell, you can wear a potato sack, and he still will be drooling over you."

I know that I was acting slightly foolish over dressing up nice for Dimitri, but this was going to be the first time that we are away from the academy, and we can act like a couple.

"Why did you decide to pick New Orleans anyway?"

Lissa blushed. "It's the only town that hasn't been visited by any Strigoi in eighteen years. We wanted to take you somewhere that you and Eddie could have fun without constantly being on guard constantly."

"I'm kind of shocked that this town hasn't had any Strigoi attacks in that long," I commented. "I thought that Strigoi attacks happened less in Hawaii with it being constantly sunny."

"You're just saying that because that's where you want to go too," Lissa replied.

"Yeah, but just imagine all the hot guys that we could have seen. The sand that we could be laying out on. Swimming in the nice clear ocean. The long walks on the beach with our guys."

"Think of it this way," stated Lissa, smirking at me. I could feel the amusement coursing throughout the bond. "Girls will be eyed up our men when their wearing their swim trunks. The heat would be too horrible to do anything fun. We would probably be staying in the hotel room since it would be too hot to do anything outside for Christian and me. Besides, I thought that you didn't want Adrian around you when you're wearing a bathing suit?"

"I don't," I stated dryly. Lissa was right on every single one of those points. "And you're right; I don't want anyone to look at Dimitri. Any we wouldn't be able to do anything fun during the day hours unless it is a rainy day."

Lissa glanced at the alarm clock on the end table. "It's time to get ready for dinner. We're supposed to meet the guys in the lobby in fifteen minutes."

For the next fifteen minutes, Lissa and I got ready for dinner. Lissa had on a casual light pink short sleeve top and a knee length black skirt with a pair of black flats. I had on the black dress that Lissa found. It was a bit overdressed for tonight's dinner, but I didn't care.

"Are you ready?" asked Lissa, as she put some finishing touches on her make-up.

"Yes," I told her. Why did I feel like something bad was going to happen tonight?

* * *

**Rebekah Point of View**

"It's been eighteen years," commented Hayley, as she poured herself a small glass of bourbon. She slowly made her way over to me. We were trying, with Freya's help, on locating Hope. Freya thought since Hope might be in the area, she would have a higher chance of the locator spell working. "I just wish I know what she looks like. Does she look like me? Or more like Klaus? Does she have a temper? Is she more laid back? Did she activate her werewolf curse? Did she have a good childhood? Did she find someone that she loves? Did some asshole broke her heart?"

"Some guy better not have broken her heart," commented Klaus, as he walked into the room with Elijah. "I've heard that you're trying to do the locator spell? Was there any results?"

Freya gave her a look. "We didn't even start the spell yet."

"So get to it," commented Klaus, as he sat down right beside me. He gave me a frown. "We wouldn't have to do this spell if Rebekah didn't use compulsion on those two people to last that long."

"That was the only thinking that I could think about at that time," I told him. Did I feel guilty about what I done? Yes, sometimes I regret having used that type of compulsion on that couple. I just didn't know what was going to happen that night. Those witches would have gotten to her if I didn't send her away. I had to make sure that she was taking care of even if it was the last thing that I could have done.

"Leave her alone Klaus," said Hayley. "She was thinking about the safety of our daughter. If she didn't send her away, she would have probably died by the hands of those witches."

"I know," said Klaus as he violently ran his fingers through his messy light brown hair. "I just can't help to wonder if she alright, if she's even alive. If those witches or some other supernatural creature hurt her?"

"She's alive," commented Freya, suddenly. "She's in the city. She's currently at Rousseau's."

Klaus smirked. "It's time to bring Hope back where she belongs finally."

* * *

**Rose's point of View**

"It took you girls long enough," wined Tasha, as Lissa and I made our way out of the elevator.

"Tasha, we were only three minutes late," said Lissa, as she eyed her in disdain. Tasha was wearing a skimpy red dress that didn't look right on her. Ever since I told Lissa about Dimitri and I's sort of relationship, I also brought up Tasha and the offer that she gave Dimitri during Christmas. I knew that Lissa didn't hate Tasha, and that was mainly for Christian's sake. She silently disliked her from afar.

Tasha, Lissa, and I walked over to the rest of the group; that was waiting in the hotel lobby. Everyone was somewhat dressed up, even my adoptive mother; which was the first for her.

My eyes landed on Dimitri. He was wearing black pants and a plan tan shirt that showed off his muscles. He had on his signature duster. He pulled off that outfit very well. I was pulled away from my staring by Tasha's nasally voice, "Are you guys ready to go?"

We headed out into the chilly spring night. Within several moments we made it to Rousseau's. The restaurant was busy with locals and tourist alike. We grabbed two tables that were the closest to the bar. Dimitri pushed the tables closer together. I went to go and sit next to him, but Tasha pushed me out of the way. I looked at our group to see if anyone of them noticed. Nope, they were all too busy talking about this trip.

I grumpily made my way over to the seat in between Adrian and Eddie. I was starting not to like Tasha being on this trip.

Adrian noticed my frown. He leaned over to me. "Little D, why so gloomy. It's your birthday weekend. You should be happy."

I glared at him. I wasn't happy, and I wasn't going to be happy until that little skank left and went back to her home. "I won't be happy until she leaves."

Adrian looked at Tasha. He had a frown on his face. I know that he didn't like Dimitri, and that was because I was in love with him. He turned towards me. He had a small smile on his face. I knew that I was breaking his heart, but I couldn't just care.

"I know that you don't like her," Adrian whispered into my ear. "And I know that you're in love with him. I know how you must feel when Tasha, who also loves him, is flirting with him in front of you on your birthday trip. What do you say in making Dimitri jealous?"

I leaned back in my chair. Did I want to make Dimitri jealous? I don't know if I wanted to make him jealous. I did hate how he was openly talking to Tasha like it was nothing. I hated how he was currently smiling at every word she spoke. Could I make him jealous? Did I have the guts to do it? I leaned further back into my seat. No, I couldn't make him jealous. I could flirt with Adrian, but I didn't want to lead Adrian on, even though he was the one to suggest it.

I turned towards him. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that to you and him."

I got out of my chair and headed towards the bar. I needed to get away from them for a while. I just couldn't stand seeing Tasha all cozy with Dimitri.

"Why the long face, sweetcheeks," slurred the drunk guy next to me. He threw his arm around my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes before shrugging his arm off of me. I turned to glare at him. "Don't touch me."

"Fiesty," he slurred before he put his arm around my waist. He brought my body closer to him. "I like that."

I took in a deep breath. "Get your hands off of me before I break your face."

"I would like to see you try, sweetcheeks."

I took in a deep breath. I could feel the darkness from the bond flowing into me. I twisted my body away from him, pulled back my fist before punching him in the nose. The drunk guy landed on the ground, his hands were holding his bleeding nose.

"Rose!" shouted my adoptive mother's voice as she made her way over to me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"That drunken idiot wouldn't leave me alone," I responded, shrugging my shoulders.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You should have walked away and not punched him. I thought that you got your temper under control."

"What's the fun in that," I said, before gathering my hair and quickly place in a bun. Since I put my hair up, the necklace was visible for everyone to see. I hear several gasps from the other side of the bar. I turned my head. There were five people and a bartender sitting there gaping at me. I turned my head back to my adoptive mother. "Besides that pig deserved what he got."

"Rose," she said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Don't even start," I said. "I don't even what to hear it."

I said walking away from her. I past our table. Lissa was looking at me in concern. Christian was smirking at me. Dimitri had disappointment on his face. Tasha was smug. Adrian, Eddie, and Abe were smirking in amusement. The rest of the guardians were shaking their heads in disappointment. I just didn't care. I wanted to get out of here.


End file.
